


Тренировка

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: Драбблы NC-17 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other, PWP, Селфцест, альтернативная физиология, непечатные выражения, секс с использованием посторонних предметов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: Капитан Фазма с пользой и удовольствием проводит свободное время.





	Тренировка

Сегодня определенно подходящий день.

Должно получиться, осталось просто выбрать декорации. Может, остров? Хм, нет, там она была в прошлый раз. Спецшкола так долго была любимым местом посещения, что поднадоела. Тропический лес хорош, но не сегодня: не то настроение. Тренажерный зал, пожалуй, подойдет.

Фазма перекрыла воду и настроила точечную ультразвуковую чистку. Обычно этих едва заметных колебаний ей достаточно; хоть воду для командного состава не ограничивали, она не хотела вызывать подозрения крупным расходом. Обработка личного тренажера была привычной, почти автоматической. Бакта-раствор, смягчающий термогель — и готово. Прибор бархатно скользил в руке, и Фазма улыбнулась. Она сама сделала его, отчаявшись подобрать подходящий среди предоставляемых Первым Орденом или имеющихся в свободной продаже. Связываться с черным рынком не хотелось, и Фазма вспомнила давнюю истину: хочешь хорошо — делаешь сам.

И теперь все было идеально.

Итак, тренажерный зал...

_Начинать лучше с легкой разминки и стимуляции: прямо на входе расположен прибор для оральной отработки. Даже так: пусть он — дверная ручка. Для входа Фазме пришлось выполнить норму по количеству движений и создать необходимое давление, чтобы заставить устройство выпустить в ее глотку порцию специального состава, действующего на внутреннюю секрецию и гормональный фон. Только после этого открылась дверь в основной отсек, и она зашла внутрь на слегка подгибающихся ногах: состав уже впитался в слизистые и начал действовать._

Фазма чуть изменила направление ультразвука и судорожно вздохнула, закусывая губы.

_Теперь можно было использовать любой из представленных в зале тренажеров, и выбор опьянял. Фазма предпочитала растягивать удовольствие, когда была такая возможность, поэтому для начала выбрала скобы для подтягиваний, установленные на стене на приличной высоте. Ступени для ног помогали подняться на нужную высоту, чтобы влагалище прочно наделось на крепкий ствол контроллера упражнений, и после этого сразу убирались в стену. Висящей на стене Фазме оставалось надеяться только на силу своих рук и надежность захвата вагинальных мышц. Первые подтягивания она обычно делала очень аккуратно, приноравливаясь, но быстро развивала скорость и двигалась все резче и резче. Внутри она обтекала смазкой, снаружи — потом, и звериное рычание само собой вырывалось из ее горла. Пожалуй, в следующий раз стоит усложнить устройство и добавить сюда оральную стимуляцию, чтобы приходилось подтягиваться выше. Первый оргазм накрыл до того, как она добилась сигнала об окончании упражнения, поэтому, издав горловой стон, она продолжила подтягиваться еще пару минут, пока поршень во влагалище не вздрогнул и не выплеснул внутрь порцию стимулирующего состава. После этого он довольно быстро убрался в стену, а ступени едва успели выдвинуться, чтобы не дать Фазме упасть. Ее ноги дрожали, а дыхание рвало грудь изнутри. Было мало._

Она водила по кругу ультразвуковой насадкой, меняя направление и угол наклона, чтобы ее крупный клитор получал удовольствие повсюду, одновременно медленно двигая неглубоко внутри крупной головкой своего ручного тренажера. Стенки влагалища внутри сладостно сжимались в ожидании дальнейшего вторжения, но Фазма не торопилась с этим.

_Дальше стоило пойти на тренажер для ножных нагрузок: в скамье содержалось сразу два поршня, снабженных дополнительной вибрацией. Фазма сорвала индивидуальную пленку с сиденья и перекинула через него ногу. Стоило чуть поерзать на седле, и оно стало крайне мокрым и скользким. Выставив на пульте управления нагрузку по возрастанию, Фазма поставила ноги на педали и принялась усердно крутить. Первый поршень подключился сразу, резким рывком входя в ее разработанное влагалище. Стон, переходящий в рык, вырвался из горла. Теперь важно было не терять скорость, потому что тогда рычаг снова уберется внутрь устройства. Чем быстрее Фазма крутила педали, тем быстрее и глубже двигался пульсирующий поршень внутри нее. Она срывалась на короткие стоны с каждым выдохом, но усилий не оставляла. Пот заливал ее лицо, спину и грудь с набухшими сосками, живот дрожал от внутренней вибрации, и пик удовольствия был очень близок. Фазма надеялась, что еще немного времени у нее есть, но устройство думало иначе, выпуская второй поршень из седла. Она взвыла и рефлекторно сильнее сжала поршень во влагалище, когда второй начал ритмично растягивать ее анус, поначалу проникая совсем неглубоко. Оргазм вышел ярче и глубже прежнего, но Фазма не собиралась останавливаться так быстро. Упрямо кусая губы, она продолжала крутить педали, которые теперь казались очень тугими, чтобы обе игрушки у нее внутри не останавливались. Ее смазка звонко хлюпала под ней, стекая с седла и по ногам на пол. Через несколько мгновений к ней добавились обильные струи стимулятора из обоих устройств разом. Фазма судорожно рассмеялась грудным смехом, ощущая, как от этих фонтанов внутри распирает ее живот._

Теперь приходилось быть осторожнее. Когда тренажер входил уже достаточно глубоко, чтобы внешние выступы касались ануса, большой оргазм мог накрыть в любой момент, но Фазма не хотела так быстро сходить с дистанции. Она почти не стимулировала клитор теперь и двигала устройством внутри очень осторожно, то и дело останавливаясь.

_Ей понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя. Из обеих дырок текло, в животе все еще содрогались спазмы, а дыхание вырывалось наружу с глухими хрипами. Пожалуй, стоило закончить тренировку последним, самым сложным тренажером... Фазма с трепетом посмотрела в его сторону. Устройство называлось какой-то цифро-буквенной аббревиатурой, но она мысленно звала его «Пиздорвач». Он заслуживал свое имя полностью._

_Здесь не нужно было ничего крутить, нажимать или подтягиваться — только застегнуть браслеты на руках и ногах, затянуть ремень на груди и выбрать уровень сложности. Фазма обычно выставляла «Жесткий» (мечтая однажды переключить тумблер на «Сумасшедший»), на три поршня из возможных десяти и на пять последовательных эякуляций для каждого. Ее рука слегка дрожала над кнопкой включения системы, но это не был страх. Глубоко внутри включился тихий мотор, и тяжелая, бугристая головка сразу же начала ввинчиваться в ее влагалище. Ноги развело в стороны жесткой рамой, сзади подключился второй поршень, почти такой же крупный, как и первый._

Фазма тяжело зарычала, вгоняя в себя свою игрушку на полную длину.

_Третий поршень, предназначенный для рта, мягко подрагивал и плевался жидкостью. Первый, самый крупный, на грани боли пульсировал внутри, растягивая влагалище резкими короткими толчками, и его близнец в анусе не отставал. Они двигались ритмично, но не синхронно, доставляя Фазме восхитительное неудобство. Первый же выплеск жидкости внутри заставил ее стиснуть пальцы на ногах и взвыть: после каждого выброса поршень делался крупнее, растягивая ее сильнее._

Фазма взвыла, выгибаясь дугой. Ее влагалище вытолкнуло игрушку, заливая пол очистителя струями смазки, мощный оргазм сотрясал тело. Стоны душили ее, наслаждение смешивалось с досадой: она опять сорвалась раньше, чем кончилась ее мысленная история. Но ничего, возможно, в следующий раз...


End file.
